Unknown Passion
by PprKyur
Summary: Maybe this was the start of something… or the end. They were unsure.


**Title: **Unknown Passion

**Pairing/s: **Soriku

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Sex between two males.

**Summary: **Maybe this was the start of something… or the end. They were unsure.

* * *

They must have been extremely intoxicated on some sort of strong alcoholic beverage. They were only mere friends after all. Feelings of lust, passion and _love _where nowhere in the picture that formed their relationship. So there couldn't be another explainable clarification as to why they where nude, their breathing out of pace, while their hands explored and roamed along one another's forms. Or at least, that's what they seemed to be telling themselves mentally as their hips grinded in a slow, but pleasuring rhythm.

Whatever mistake and lack of judgment the two males tried to create to bring a reasonable reason as to why, where all fake. They both knew what caused them to kiss so suddenly wasn't something they had to drink. Or even a silly dare that came out from a childish teenagers game. It was that little something they both tried their darn hardest to keep hidden, possibly in fear of evaporating what they already had. After all, such actions and events can lead to wonderful or unpleasant outcomes.

Yet, as soon as these thoughts came into their heads, they were gone. Like the words of an old man's blabbering did when one wasn't truly pay attention. However, the attention was there, just not focusing on their thoughts. It was trying work to achieve something bigger, something stronger. Something both wanted to feel with no one else, but the person who happened to be more than willing to give and receive the pleasure that was coming from not only the mind frame called lust, but passion and love.

That was if love was, or happened to be part of the equation.

Such a thing wasn't something they were so sure of, even as their lips met once again. Tongue dancing in a tango like matter while their hips met roughly, breathing causing them to pull apart as their lungs screamed for air. There wasn't much of a conversation. At least not like all the previous ones they had share. The words that escaped the lips of each male were more along the lines of small talk. Each asking for more, or if something felt good, small yes or no answers being delivered while the older of the two seemed to take control, showing he had more experience.

Even with a risk both knew could lead to something so negative and life changing. They didn't seem to take the time to properly think things out. Each wanted to feel climax with the other. So their judgment was slightly clouded. Clouded in a theme that it shouldn't be. Yet, this didn't stop them from asking for more. From biting and licking each other, leaving marks that could claim ownership. It only seemed to add more to the emotions filling them as heavy pants and moan seeped and filled the heat that had grown around them.

Names came from each male's lips, as they picked up the pace. Each going from wanting to move slowly, to demanding their needs be met. They couldn't explain to why they were growing so impatient. However, the reason didn't matter as they moved together now, the more experienced one deep inside the younger one, moving gently so not to cause any pain, just uncontrollable pleasure.

Protection had been a must before they joined as one. For even if things were going far from how they wanted it to or even planed. They were not stupid enough to completely forget the risks they were taking as they caved into event many knew as sex, or could they dare call it love making? Such an answer couldn't be given at that time, as they broke a few rules. They were to busy trying to keep an even pace to their movements. The deep thrusting that left the smaller male a moaning mess becoming uneven rather quickly as both seemed to be so close to coming to that one thing both needed and craved for.

It was a soundless scream of a name that echoed in the younger males mind and the way his fingers griped tightly to the others back that let older male know he'd done his job. Of course, he didn't linger on such a fact for too long. He too couldn't hold back, a name of the one he could say he might love coming out of his lips before they both seem to collapse into each other's arms.

They couldn't say how long they lay there close to one another. They hadn't spoken about anything or even why. They just lingered next to each other, fingers caressing the other's skin kindly. Maybe this was the start of something… or the end. They were unsure. Maybe they would work things out, or pretend it never happened. Things stayed unknown for the time being…


End file.
